The Mark
by Penny Gilmore
Summary: Another Sixth Sense fanfiction about Dean's realtionship with Anya, and how he deals with Odette and his Daemon Thrax's relationship.


Not very many people would venture into the woods at this time of night, but the man was compelled, driven by something he was incapable of fighting. Not very many people were privy to the fact that Dean had something living inside him. In fact, the people he told either wound up dead, or rejected him. The forrest leaves crackled under his feet as each step he took became more threatening and he felt his body begin to change. It was never painful, in fact he barely felt anything as he let him take over. It was like being enveloped in something powerful, like a warm light, that blinded him. Then darkness. In the past he had awoken, unable to remember anything his demon had done, but with age came control, and he had learned to harness his powers, enough so that if someone he particularly cared about was in danger, he could hold off the demon. However, this control had been earned through heartbreak. He had never been able to save the one he really cared about, his deceased lover, Giselle. Innocent, pure, Giselle. His demon had killed her because she had been unable to accept that side of him. Not that Dean blamed her. His demon was pretty terrifying. However, the woman he was going to meet, unlike the others, was not afraid. In fact, she was quite attracted to his darker half. Upon meeting eachother, him in his demon form, he had felt the instant attraction between them, and for once, his demon had not killed as he had set out to do. Instead, he had spent the night with the woman.

He saw her coming out of the mist, and felt it take him over, with Dean receeding into his subconscious, almost paralyzed, listening intently.

"You're late"

"Forgive me Thrax, I was deterred by Cassim. It seems Facilier has picked up our trail."

"I see, so why did you call me out tonight Odette?"

"It's hard to explain, but lately I've been feeling...odd."

"Explain."

"I've been having these dreams, if you will, about a figure that reminds me a lot of you."

"You mean another demon?"

"Maybe. I don't know"

"Come here."

The woman moved with grace and poise towards Thrax, with no hint of fear. He smirked. She never ceased to surprise him.

"Now I want you to focus on me for a moment, and think back to your dream."

"alright".

Odette closed her eyes, thinking back to the weird images of winged monsters and the man that controlled them. Thrax's eyes widened as the woman's eyes tinged red, and for once, Dean felt Thrax feel something akin to fear. Suddenly, the woman blinked, and the images vanished.

Clutching her head, she looked back up at Thrax, who once again had himself composed.

"What have you been up to girl," he mumbled, and turned to Odette.

"You have his mark." He said, putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Whose mark?" Odette said, feeling a cold chill run up her spine.

"Whether you realize it or not, you have in some way touched by the devil, the Chaotic one, and have been marked as his."

Odette's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! No, I would remember. I would know if I had - I don't see how it's possible!"

Thrax shook his head.

"Whatever it is he wants with you, you're his. Your bond with him is like mine and Dean's. Unbreakable. Eternal. Forever."

"Thrax, that can't be. I can't, Thrax what will I do..."

Dean watched inwardly as Thrax battled with himself. Dean was surprised for the first time, as he never felt his demon could in any way feel, especially for someone else other than himself.

Thrax pulled a box out of his pocket.

No! Dean thought. I'm supposed to give that to Anya for her birthday!

You can get her something else, I need this at the moment, Thrax thought back.

Thrax focused on the necklace, and it glowed red, with a small engraving appearing on the back.

He handed it to Odette.

"I may not be able to get you out of your contract," he sighed, pulling Odette close.

Closing the clasp around her neck Odette felt the necklace get heavier, and trying to pull it off, she realized she could not.

"If you are ever in trouble, this will help me find you."

Odette looked up at Thrax, smiling and pulling him close. Thrax sighed in frustration. Women. You did something nice and they went all soft on you. Still, whereas most just irritated the hell out of him, Odette was...different. Almost demon like herself, he chuckled.

"Alright babe. Get going before Cassim comes and accuses me of taking advantage of you again."

"Oh Thrax, come on. Cassim knows we've been together."

"Then I REALLY don't want to meet him tonight. Wouldn't want to kill someone you liked, now would I?"

"Fine I'll get going. And thrax?"

He turned around, looking back at the peculiar woman.

"Thank you."

Thrax rolled his eyes.

"Oh, one more thing!"

"For the love of God, woman I haven't got all night!"

Odette road up on her horse beside him, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

"Tell Dean I'm sorry for messing things up with his girlfriend."

Dean shuddered. Anya had not been all too happy to find Odette at his place and him half naked last week. Although he hadn't remembered anything, she had been quite upset, calling him a typical man. Thanks a lot for that, by the way, he remarked to Thrax, who smirked. "What can I say. I like blondes."

Walking back into home Dean felt the change start again, and like a snake shedding his skin, felt his claws recede, and his height change, going from 6'4 back to his regular 5'7. As he saw his house come into view, he noticed the lights were on, and Anya's car parked outside.

Shit, he thought, as he reached into his jean pockets, and pulled out his house key.


End file.
